the_dark_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
The rules of this wiki were mostly obtained from TDl because the wikis share the same universe so the same rules apply so if you are a regular user there please read no further. __TOC__ Chatroom Guidelines #If a moderator tells you to stop what you are doing, you are to stop immediately. Moderators should be listened to at all times. #Do not harass other users. #Do not use racial slurs or any word relating to human genitalia. Depending on the severity of the use, you will be punished at moderator discretion. #Do not discuss, make light of, or link NSFW topics in the chatroom. #*This includes, but is not limited to sexual intercourse, murder, rape, and suicide. #Do not spam the chat. #*Spam includes, but is not limited to, an un-needed amount of emoticons, abusing the /me command, beyond five letters of capital letters, flooding, and holding down the space bar to type nothing. #Do not sock-puppet or use alts. #*A sock-puppet is an alternative account used to intentionally evade a ban on a main account. The sock-puppet will be blocked for indefinite, and the main account's ban will be added on to at moderator discretion. #*Users, not counting bot accounts used by bureaucrats and administrators, are allowed to use only one account in chat. Any alternative account used will either be kicked from the chat or banned. #Please accept the opinions of others. #*Some users may disagree with your opinions on various topics. Assuming the user respectfully disagreed with your opinion, ''try to stay calm, and do not throw personal insults around. #Don’t incite drama. #*Please do not try and incite drama by personally attacking a user in the main chatroom. The user being attacked is advised to not respond. '''All users participating in the drama '''will be asked to take the drama to private messages. If '''all users participating '''fail to do so, '''all users '''will be punished at moderator discretion. #Don't feed the trolls. #*Feeding a troll is classified as, but not limited to: ''arguing with the troll, calling the troll out, joining the troll, requesting the troll be banned or unbanned. All trolls should be ignored and any user seen feeding the trolls will be punished at moderator discretion. #*If a user without moderation rights wishes to stop a troll, the proper response is to either ping a moderator in the chatroom, or contact them through a Discord DM. #Do not constantly advertise your wiki. #*Please do not repeatedly advertise your wiki in the main chatroom. You may advertise your wiki twice per day. Be aware, however, that linking chats in the main chatroom is forbidden and that you may only link the wiki itself. Breaking any of these rules will be followed by a kick or a ban that will be decided at moderator discretion. Roleplay Guidelines #Please do not godmod. #*Godmodding is defined as, but is not limited to: controlling other characters, one-hit kill attacks, immunity to all attacks, and omniscience. #*Failure to do so will result in your reply being removed. If the reply is not removed immediately and a story-line is continued based on it, all replies based on the god-modding action may be removed. Continued god-modding will result in a block decided at administrator discretion. #All out of roleplay discussion during a roleplay is to take place in brackets. #*Any form of brackets is acceptable, such as [[ or ((. #Please do not engage in erotic/sexual roleplay. #*Romance is allowed, but do not engage in erotic/sexual roleplay. Failure to do so will result in a removal from the roleplay and a block decided at an administrator's discretion. 4.you can use your roleplay character from the demons light or make a new one specifically for the dark archives Page Guidelines #The Dark Archives wiki roleplay is a spinoff the Demons light wiki that since sharing the same universe as the demons light wiki is set in a post apocalyptic world. All pages should be set in the timeline of the RP, with no relations to the modern world and modern times. #Please ensure that all pages that you create are entitled correctly, with proper capitalization and spelling. #Unless it is a location page or something similar, please include a minimum of twenty detailed sentences in your page, with all necessary information, such as background, appearance, personality, abilities, and trivia. More can be added on if chosen, but those are needed basics. Any page under twenty sentences will be marked as a stub. #No NSFW pages. Any created will be deleted upon discovery and the author will face a month-long block. #Please ensure that your page has correct grammar. This does not mean your page has to be grammatically perfect to fit this guideline, as other users can fix small errors. #Please ensure that your page does not have any copyrighted material. #Creators of pages have authority over their pages. Only grammatical errors and updates regarding things that have happened in the role-play are allowed to be done by anyone. Any other edits, especially major edits, by other users need to have been approved by the creator beforehand, lest they count as vandalism. Administrators and content moderators still have the authority to delete low-quality pages, however. #All pages must follow these guidelines. If a page has been marked as a stub for longer than a week, it will be then marked for deletion. Failure to improve the page will result in the page being deleted. If you are not a content moderator or administrator, you may mark pages as stubs or for deletion to help Staff members. Discussions Guidelines #In order to vote on proposals, you have to have one or more edits on the wiki, been active for in chat for at least a week, and one week has passed since your first edit. #When voting on proposals, if you do not include such things as "Support", "Oppose", or "Neutral" when voting, your vote will be counted as invalid and deleted from the post by either an admin or a Discussions Moderator. #Please be aware that you are not allowed to vote for yourself. #*You are not allowed to vote for yourself. While you can support proposals you create by casting a vote, you are not allowed to vote for yourself on user right requests and User of the Month votes. If you vote for yourself, the vote will be deleted by either an admin or Discussions Moderator and therefore cast out. #Do not vote more than once. #*If you vote more than once on a Discussions post, the vote will be deleted and cast out. #Do not use alts to vote. #*If it is discovered that you are voting multiple times using alts, you will be blocked for a week and all your alts will be blocked for infinite. Staff Guidelines #Be aware that you are not immune to the rules. #*As a DA staff member, your job is to enforce the rules of the chatroom and the wiki. Just because your position is higher than a regular user, you do not become immune to the rules. All users, regardless of position, must follow all guidelines. #Do not abuse power. #*When you kick a user, try to let the user know why they were kicked. Do not kick for "fun" at all -- what is fun to you is not fun for the regular user, who is at the mercy of your kicks. "Joke" kicks are not allowed. Users are also not allowed to be kicked just because they asked for it. Users should only be kicked and banned for violations of chat policy. #Set a good example. #*As a chat moderator/administrator, you represent the wiki. Try to set a good example by having great conversations and supporting the users. Try to be friendly and welcoming. If a user violates a rule, try and react calmly and collected as you enforce the rules. Assuming good faith is also an important part of setting an example. Don’t openly assume new users are sockpuppets or trolls, or that editing mistakes were done on purpose. Make the chat and wiki a welcoming place for everyone. #Be willing to enforce the rules on your friends. #*As a chat moderator/administrator, it is your responsibility enforce the rules on all users even those you consider close friends. If your friend is violating a rule, do not hesitate to enforce the rules, as you would on any other user. #Please keep in mind you can lose your position. #*Unsatisfactory chat moderators/administrators may lose their positions. If you fail to demonstrate good modding ability or abuse your power, you can easily lose your position in a community vote. 'Terms of Use' All users, regardless of position, have to follow the FANDOM Terms of Use set out by FANDOM Staff. Category:Wiki